


Драббл про Гаару в детстве

by moody_flooder



Category: Naruto
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:58:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_flooder/pseuds/moody_flooder





	Драббл про Гаару в детстве

Гаара ощущает пустоту внутри, будто он - не человек, а череп, дочиста вылизанный песком; внутри черепа - змей. Змей кусает всех, посягающих на его дом.  
Гаара в последнюю минуту отдергивает руку, останавливая лавину песка, готовую обрушиться на очередного подосланного отцом синоби. Удивленно щурится на Канкуро, повисшего на руке у наемного убийцы, шепчущего "не трожь, не смей... брата - не смей!" Потом командует "отойди!" и аккуратно смыкает Песчаную Гробницу.  
Канкуро привык его бояться, но не привык бояться за него; прижимает его к себе и замирает, диковато озираясь и скалясь в темноту, отчего гримаса демона, нарисованная на его лице, становится почти виноватой.


End file.
